A Wish on a Star
by ultraanimefan94
Summary: Sasuke has died and Naruto has to train in preparation for the war against the sound. Naruto finds about his parents and his new bloodline, the Reihogan. NaruSaku
1. Prologue

**

* * *

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but a girl can dream can't she?! **

**Author's Notes:** This is my first attempt at a Naruto fic. This is a NaruSaku fanfic. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also please review and tell me what you like or don't like about the story and maybe I can improve on it.

'**Jutsu' **Bold means Jutsu name

'**_Inner Sakura/Kyuubi'_** Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi is speaking

'_Inner thoughts/Flashback' _Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

Chapter 1: Wishing on a Star

A pink haired kuniochi sat down under the stars as the beam of the moon reflected off her pale skin. She was silently crying not taking notice of the noisy footsteps approaching her from behind as she was in deep thought. She was hurting due to the death of her teammate and one she had thought she "loved".

As a young girl she had thought she knew what love was. She used to think she had known everything about love. She used to believe that she was in love with the silent and brooding Uchiha. She used to think he was a god. Now she didn't even know what the word love meant or what possessed her to "fall" for him.

"I'm sorry." She turned her head only to find her blonde teammate. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"It wasn't your fault." She replied staring at the ground, trying to avoid his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you. If only I had trained harder maybe I would have been able to save him. Maybe I could've brought him back to you."

"It wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with it."

"Of course it was. "If I had trained harder I-

"It wasn't your fault!" She snapped at him. "I couldn't stop him and neither could you! It was him who left Konoha for power. He was the one who left. He left us and there was nothing anyone of us could have done to stop him. He chose to walk the path of darkness! He did it all on his own."

Her eyes softened when she saw Naruto looking at her in the eye. All she saw was regret, pain, loneliness. Not like his usual shining eyes full of energy, happiness and playfulness. She realized that she wasn't the only one hurting. Naruto was too. He had just lost a best friend. A brother.

"Look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's okay Sakura-chan!" He said grinning.

"Naruto…"

'_It's that fake smile of his again. I've been so selfish. You were always there for me. Always there comforting me when I was sad and lonely. When you saved me from Gaara I refused to believe you did it and gave all the credit to Sasuke. How could I have not noticed you Naruto."_

'_**It was because you were too busy with your precious "Sasuke-kun"! That's why. You were always following him around like a lost puppy.'**_

'_I'm so sorry Naruto. I'll make it up to you. It's a promise of a lifetime!'_ She said ignoring the rants coming from her inner self.

"Sakura-chan! Hello… Sakura-chan!!!"

"Huh? Naruto! What happened?"

"You kinda spaced out for a minute."

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto…"

"It's okay Sakura-chan."

He flashed her a special smile, which was reserved only for her. A slight blush graced her cheeks. She wondered why she had been doing that when she was around him.

_'Why do I keep blushing when I'm around him? I don't usually do that. I mean... he is kinda cute when he smiles at me. '_

**_' Yeah!!!' _**Inner Sakura immediately agreed. Another blush crept unto her face. Luckily Naruto didn't see anything.

"So when is the funeral?" The blonde asked, looking at the stars.

"Two days from now. They're not going to give him any recognition or anything like that though. Tsunade-sama said he didn't deserve any after what he did."

He mouthed an, 'oh' then went back to staring at the stars.

'_Sasuke…'_

Over the years Sakura had matured and grown out of her love for Sasuke. She just wanted to bring him back. All she really wanted was to make Team 7 complete again.

'_Why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave us? He could have just come back to Konoha and serve his puninshment.'_

_**'It's because he was too proud to accept the punishment of his mistakes. Stubborn as always.'**_

'_I wish he was back here, with us.'_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Look! A shooting star! Make a wish." He closed his eyes and started to make a wish. She remembered one of the nights after Naruto left for his training and she was all by herself.

**Flashback**

_She was sitting on the branch of a tree quietly admiring the stars above until she was interrupted by a shooting star flying in front of her._

_She immediately closed her eyes and made a wish._

_'I wish Sasuke would come back so that we could complete Team 7 again. Please. Please let him come back.'_

_She slowly opened her eyes._

_'I can only wish…Sasuke…Naruto…'_

**End Flashback**

"I stopped wishing on stars a long time ago, Naruto." And with that, she stood up and left, leaving Naruto all by himself.

Naruto sighed.

'Sakura-chan… I wish she will find happiness. Even at the cost of mine, because if she is happy, then I am too.'

"Her happiness… It means so much more to me than becoming Hokage. Sakura-chan…" He whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the gentle breeze. He sat there for a couple more minutes then stood up. He took one last glance at the stars then left, not noticing a figure with pink hair hiding behind a tree.

_'Naruto…Why do you care so much for someone like me?'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So how did you like it? Was it nice? Please comment. Remember, constructive criticism is accepted. 


	2. Confronting Her Feelings

Disclaimer: I plan to steal the rights of Naruto!!! Does anyone want to help? Anyone? Ahhh… Onto Plan B!!!

**Author's Notes:** **Thanks for reviewing!!! I really appreciate it. Here is the new chapter. This is where Sakura starts to confront her feelings towards Naruto. Sorry for not updating sooner. I was banned from the computer for a while for getting low in a test. Anyways here's the 2nd chapter.**

'**Jutsu' **Bold means Jutsu name

'**_Inner Sakura/Kyuubi' _**Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi is speaking

'_Inner thoughts/Flashback' _Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confronting Her Feelings**

The rain slowly poured down drenching the outfit of Sakura. Although, she was in too much thought to even notice. She slowly started to make her way back home, thinking about what she heard a few moments ago.

'_Naruto…He loves me so much and all I've been doing is ignoring him. Why couldn't I found out earlier? This is so stupid of me.' _

'_**Of course he loves you! He worships you and you don't even know the reason why you haven't noticed him? It's because you've been chasing after Sasuke-kun. You used to think of Naruto as some lowly person. You used to think that he didn't deserve anything.'**_

'_Yes, I used to think that Naruto didn't deserve anything but then I realized that Naruto deserves the world. No much more than that. I don't deserve him… He deserves someone better, someone who would care for him. Someone like Hinata. She would love him.'_

**_'You would love him just as much as she would if not more.'_**

She reached her house and immediately ran inside finally realizing that she had been walking in the rain this whole time.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She called out not receiving a reply. She guessed that they were out on a mission.

'_Why am I even getting worked up for something like this? I mean, it's not like I share the feelings of Naruto.'_

'_**Maybe you do.'**_

'…_I don't! I just think of Naruto as a good friend, a best friend.'_

'_**Or maybe more than that.'**_

'_No! I only think of him as a friend and as a friend only. Nothing more, nothing less.'_

She made her way up the stairs and changed her dripping wet clothes. She sat down in her chair by the window and stared at the full moon.

'_Maybe I do… I don't know… No! What am I thinking! I mean, it's Naruto! No, I don't like Naruto, and that's final!'_

'_**Sure you do. Don't you remember? I'm you. I just… express myself more and that's what I'm doing, expressing my true feelings.'**_

'…_Maybe I do like him. I mean… He… I…'_

Sakura sighed. She was so confused. So many things were happening all at the same time. First was Sasuke's death then now these sudden feelings for Naruto. This was not her week.

'_**It's going to come out sooner or later you know?'**_

'_I know it is. There is nothing I can do about that.'_

'_**Why don't you just tell him how you feel?'**_

'_But that's the problem! I don't deserve someone like him. He…He deserves so much more. I don't even know if he really feels that way for me.'_

'_**Didn't you just hear him?' **_

'_I…I did but maybe that's just because he cares for me as a friend.'_

'_**Would you give him up to make him happy?'**_

'_I…I…I would.'_

She bit her lips as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

'_If it were for his happiness I would because that's what true love is all about, sacrifice and if these feelings aren't true love then I don't know what they are.'_

Tears slowly started to slide down her face.

'_**Think about a time when Naruto sacrificed something he wanted the most to make you happy.'**_

_Flashback_

_'It's a promise of a lifetime!'_

_End Flashback_

'_Sasuke… He sacrificed his love for me. He sacrificed his chance with me so that he would make me happy. So that he would see me smile again. He tried to bring back Sasuke even though he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to be with me. He did all that just because I asked him for it. He did it knowing that he could lose his dream, his life. He did that all for me.'_

'_**See. I knew you would figure it out. Naruto loves you, more than anything in the world. More than being hokage. More than ramen.'**_

Sakura chuckled as she wiped her tears.

"Naruto…"

She picked up the picture of Team 7 and traced the face of Naruto. She sighed and brought the picture near her chest.

'_Naruto… He deserves to know. He deserves to know how I feel. I'm going to tell him. Tell him that I love him.'_

And with that she drifted off to sleep with the moon and a star shining brightly right beside it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay! This was a pretty short chapter. Was it nice? Please review. Remember constructive criticism is accepted. Next chapter is when Tsunade finds out about Naruto's family and tells him about it. 


	3. His Legacy

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto but mark my words! Soon I will own it! **

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the new chapter. This is where Tsunade finds out about Naruto's parents and his legacy. Hope you like it! Please review! **

'**Jutsu' **Bold means Jutsu name

'**_Inner Sakura/Kyuubi'_** Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi is speaking

'_Inner Thoughts/Flashback' _Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person or Flashback when stated

* * *

**Chapter 3: His Legacy**

The Godaime Hokage was sitting down on her comfortable chair doing her 'never-ending' paperwork. She couldn't really concentrate due to the fact that she was experiencing a hangover.

"Damn that Jiraiya! He just had to come here with a bottle of sake." She muttered, thinking about the many ways that she could torture Jiraiya. She was interrupted by a knock on the door and a happy Shizune carrying another load of paperwork.

"I hate being the Hokage! I hate paperwork!" She whined.

"Well you'll just have to deal with it." Shizune replied giving her a big smile.

"Why are you so giddy today?" Tsunade asked giving her a curious look.

"Aside from the fact that I got a date with Kakashi-kun, nothing." She replied giggling a bit.

"So that's what has been distracting you from work lately…" Tsunade concluded.

"Hey!" Shizune replied with a slight blush upon her cheeks.

"I have got to take a break from all this work! I think I'll go and stretch a bit."

"Okay, but no funny business. I don't want to carry you again."

"Fine!"

Shizune gave her a small smile then exited the room shortly after fixing the papers on the Hokage's desk. Tsunade stood up and stretched her arms a bit. She decided she would just take a look around the office. She slowly made her way to the filing cabinet and took a look at some of the files.

Opening the last drawer she decided she would take a peek at her 'little brothers' file. She slowly went through all the files and stopped when she found the 'U' section.

"Uzumaki…" She murmured to herself.

"Uzumaki…"

"Ah there it is! Uzumaki…" She stopped and took a long look at the file.

"Sora?"

She opened the file and browsed through it.

"She is an… Uzumaki… Then that means…she must be related to…"

She took out the file of Naruto and began searching.

"Birthday: October 10. Mother: Uzumaki Sora and Father is…" Tsunade gasped. It couldn't be true. His father was… Kazama Arashi?!

"Then that means… he sealed the Kyuubi in his own son. But then, why wasn't Naruto named Kazama Naruto?" She rubbed her temples.

'_I didn't know he had a son. Heck, he wasn't even married.'_

She glanced at Naruto's file and sighed. Both parents were deceased. His mother died at childbirth and his father…well he died sealing the Kyuubi in his only son. She searched the section 'K'. There she found Kazama Arashi.

Once again she sighed. There was too much suspense. She opened it. She thoroughly searched his file desperate for confirmation about the new information she had just obtained.

'_I need to tell this to Naruto… but I'm scared. How will he react?'_

She bit her lip. Nothing. She had found no useful information.

'_I need to tell this to Naruto.'_

She returned both the files of Naruto and his mother to their respective places. She looked at the file of the Yondaime once more then sighed. She was about to put it back in the 'K' section when a big white envelope fell down.

She put the file of the Yondaime down then picked up the envelope. Carefully eyeing it, she opened it and pulled out a small white crumpled paper. Written on the letter was:

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_This letter must be short. The Kyuubi is near and I must find a way of how to defeat it. Many things have been happening at the same time and I have no time to spare. Naruto. Kazama Naruto. At least that's how it should be but I have many enemies in the Rock country and so I fear for the safety of my child. I will not be there to protect him so he shall inherit the family name of his mother. I know that I will not survive this attack of the Kyuubi so this will also serve as my will. I leave Naruto my house, the one which I grew up in. Together with it I leave the trick of my most prized technique. Hiraishin no Jutsu. His mother also left him something, a bloodline. His mother had a very powerful bloodline, the reihogan. She left him a letter of instructions of how to use the bloodline. That letter will be found in this envelope as well. There is also a picture of us in this envelope so that he may see our faces and see how beautiful his mother was. Tell him that I love him and that his mother loved him dearly. I don't want him to live a life of hatred. I want him to live a life with a family and smiles but I don't think that will happen, especially because of what I am about to do. I love him dearly but this is my duty as the hokage of this village. Tell him I'm sorry. I am sorry, for what I'm about to do._

_Sincerely,_

_Kazama Arashi, Yondaime of Konoha_

There were a few teardrops that marked the paper. The Yondaime must have been crying as he wrote the letter.

Tsunade was close to tears after reading such a letter. She picked the envelope up and removed the contents of the dusty envelope. A key, another letter and a picture was what she found.

She put everything back in the envelope and brought it to her table putting her paperwork aside for the moment.

"Shizune!" She yelled

A few moments later Shizune appeared.

"Hai? Hokage-sama?" She curiously questioned her.

"Send someone to get Naruto. I need him in my office right now."

"Hai."

Tsunade rubbed her temples. This was truly going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the late update. A lot of things have been happening. Our family has been planning a trip to Europe this summer so... Anyways will try and make the next chapter ASAP. Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter is when Tsunade tells him about his family. 


	4. Finding Out

Disclaimer: No, Naruto does not belong to me. If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.

**Author's Notes:**** Once again, thank you for the many reviews. This chapter is when Tsunade tells Naruto about his parents and his bloodline. I hope you like this chapter. Please review!**

'**Jutsu' **Bold means Jutsu name

'_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi' **_Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi is speaking

'_Inner Thoughts/Flashback' _Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person or Flashback when stated

* * *

**Chapter 4: Finding Out**

The blonde haired shinobi made his way through the bustling streets of Konoha keeping the thought of his destination firmly in his mind, Ichiraku's. It had been part of his daily routine to wake up early in the morning then head to Ichiraku's for the best ramen ever.

Spotting the small stand at the corner of the street he increased his speed not being able to wait any longer for his ramen.

"Teuchi-san! Ayame-neechan!" He said excitedly while raising his hands.

He sat down on his favorite seat and began to order for his meal.

"10 miso ramens please!"

"Haha! Naruto! My best customer! We'll have it ready right away." Teuchi said giving him a big grin.

Trying to wait patiently for the ramen to cook his thoughts wandered off to the previous night.

'_I stopped wishing on stars a long time ago, Naruto.'_

All night this sentence kept on replaying in his head and yet he still couldn't understand what it meant.

'_It wasn't your fault.'_

He snorted. Of course it was his fault. Everything was his fault. If only he tried harder. He tried to bring him back, yes but a part of him still didn't want to bring Sasuke back. A part of him liked that Sasuke left. A part of him wanted Sasuke to stay away and yet he couldn't let that happen. Sasuke was his brother. Sasuke was his rival yeat his friend, his best friend. Sasuke was the love of his precious Sakura-chan.

He sighed. What was the use of regretting what happened. Sasuke died and that was that. No one could ever change that. He had failed, broken his promise.

'_I stopped wishing on stars a long time ago, Naruto.'_

If only he knew what it meant. Could it mean that she wasn't childish? Could it be that she thought that wishing on stars was silly or could it mean that she wished for something but the wish didn't come true?

'_I can't help but wonder what she meant by that. Anyways I probably won't ever know. I have too many thing in my head, I have to-'_

"Here's your ramen Naruto. Hot and Fresh! That would be 25 Ryo." Came the interrupting voice of Ayame.

"Oh sorry." He pulled out his Gama-chan from his pocket and handed the money to Ayame.

"Itadekim-"

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Eh?" Naruto stared at the anbu that interrupted him from eating his ramen.

"Hokage-sama calls for you."

"But…I'm about to eat my ramen. Can't it wai-"

"She says its urgent and that you need to be in her office right now."

"But-But! My Ramen!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry…" The anbu

Naruto sighed.

"Teuchi-san, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Okay then. See you later!"

He grumpily made his way to the Hokage Tower not knowing what lay ahead of him.

* * *

"Hey Tsunade-baachan! What is so important that you disturb me while I'm eating my ramen?!" He said feeling very sad about leaving his ramen behind.

"Hey Naruto. Sit down. I have something very important to tell you."

'_She didn't complain about me calling her baachan?! It must be really important.'_

"So, what did you call me for?"

"Naruto… I was going through the files of the office, just browsing through and I found 2 files that might interest you."

Naruto eyed the folders on the desk of the Hokage. He couldn't really read the names but he did happen to see the letter 'K'.

"Naruto…I have something to tell you. Something that I just learned a few minutes ago.

There was a long pause.

Naruto, I know who your parents are."

Naruto's eyes widened. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. Here is a boy who has lived his whole life not knowing who his parents were and who has lived without them.

"My p-pa-parents?"

"Naruto…" She handed him a letter and the files giving him a sad look.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the small paper that Tsunade read. She gave him a few moments to read it.

"I-I" He stuttered unable to move or say anything.

There was a long pause between the two of them.

"He-He-My father sealed the Kyuubi in…me? My father is the Yondaime? I-I. There must be some kind of mistake."

He looked Tsunade straight in the eye.

"Why?" He said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry." She said watching his hands tremble. He was staring at the picture of his pregnant mother with his father. They looked so happy. His father had his arm draped around his mother's shoulder. They seemed to be laughing at something.

A tear dropped unto the picture.

"My mom…"He traced the face of his smiling mother.

"They looked so carefree." He wiped his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" The Hokage sympathetically said.

A small smile graced his lips.

"Don't be. When I was a small boy I would wonder about who my parents were. Sometimes I even thought that maybe they were alive somewhere and that maybe one day I would be able to meet them. At least I know who they are." Tears slowly gathered in his eyes.

"Don't be mad at your father for sealing the Kyuubi in you."

"I'm not. I'm not mad at him at all. My father was the Hokage. I should be proud and I am." He said putting on a brave smile.

'Even after learning that his father sealed the Kyuubi in him he still isn't capable of truly hating.' 

"I need some time alone." He stated right before he jumped out the window.

She stood and looked at the figure slowly making it's way farther from the Hokage tower.

'He is going to be one heck of a hokage…Good luck, Naruto.'

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well there's the new chapter. I know I'm slow at updating but Iv'e been really busy. Please review. Your reviews are really helpful and motivate me to update faster. Constructive Criticism is allowed. 


	5. Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. You don't have to remind me. **

**Author's Notes:**** Thanks for the reviews! Seems like Sakura heard a part of Naruto and Tsunade's conversation. Hope you like this chapter.**

'**Jutsu'** Bold means Jutsu name

'_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi'**_ Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi is speaking

'_Inner Thoughts/Flashbacks' _Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person or Flashback when stated

* * *

**Chapter 5: Eavesdropping**

The rays of the sun brought the pink haired kuniochi back to reality as it waked her from her slumber. She decided not to set her alarm clock for the night if she was going to need to need a full night's rest. After all she needed to look good when she confessed her feelings for the blonde shinobi.

'_Today is the day I'm going to tell Naruto-kun how I feel.'_

'_**Oh! So it's Naruto-kun now eh?'**_

Sakura unconsciously blushed. She got out of bed and proceeded to the shower.

Looking at the mirror and seeing how messy her hair was, she picked her hairbrush and slowly starting combing her hair humming a song.

'_I wonder what he'll say about this whole thing.'_

'_**He's going to smile then hug you. He'll whisper in your ear that he loves you back then he'll kiss you. That's whats going to happen!' **_Her inner self proclaimed excitedly.

'_But what if that doesn't happen? What if-' _Sakura began to think of horrible things he would say to her.

**_'You're scared aren't you? Dont worry. Naruto-kun won't ever say those things to us.'_**

Sakura nodded her head then gave herself one last look in the mirror then headed out to look for her best friend.

Heading out, Sakura began to think of the many places Naruto could be in the moment.

'_He's probably in Ichiraku's again. I guess I'll have to look for him there first.'_

With the small stand in sight she rushed over hoping to find Naruto there. Not finding Naruto there, Sakura decided to ask the owner of the stand. Perhaps he would know.

"Ohayou Teuchi-san. Have you seen Naruto?"

"Oh, Naruto? Some guy in a mask called him around 2 minutes ago, saying that Hokage-sama was calling him and that it was urgent."

"Arigatou!" Sakura said already running to the Hokage tower.

'_Yes! I can't wait to tell him!'_

She made her way through the hallways of the Hokage tower not knowing that she would unlock one of the very many mysteries surrounding Naruto.

Finally finding the door to the office of her shishou she brought her hand up and was about to knock before she heard two voices. She pressed her ear against the door.

"My father is the Yondaime? I-I. There must be some kind of mistake." She heard Naruto say from the other side of the door.

She also heard a faint whisper but she wasn't able to make the word out.

She heard her mentor say "I'm sorry."

"My mom…" There was a short pause. "They looked so carefree."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She heard her shishou say to Naruto again.

"Don't be. When I was a small boy I would wonder about who my parents were. Sometimes I even thought that maybe they were alive somewhere and that maybe one day I would be able to meet them. At least I know who they are." By this time Sakura already had tears in her eyes.

She removed her ear from the door. If she had been listening one second longer she would find out about another secret of Naruto's. She wiped her eyes knowing that there were tears gathering.

She pressed her ear to the door once more and heard the boy she had been looking for say "I need some time alone." Then shortly after she heard a thump and she guessed that he jumped out of the window again.

She ran through the hallways again hoping that when she made her way out of the hokage tower she would still be able to catch up with him. Luckily for her he was just walking.

"Naruto! Wait up!" She said out of breath. "Naruto…" She said noticing that he suddenly wiped his tears with his jacket and had a picture in his other hand.

She saw Naruto whip around and give her that fake smile again.

"Naruto… I."

"You heard d-didn't you?" He asked shakily still keeping that smile plastered on his face.

"H-How did you know?" She asked surprised.

"I felt your chakra signature." He said bluntly.

"O-Oh. Look Naruto-" She began but was interrupted.

"I understand Sakura. I understand if you don't want to be seen with me."

'_Huh… Why wouldn't I want to be seen with him?'_

She made her way to him then hugged him.

"Why would I not want to be seen with you, Naruto? You should be proud that the Yondaime is your dad. You should be happy that your dad died protecting the village and killing the kyuubi." She said rubbing his back.

To say Naruto was ecstatic would be an understatement. He was so happy that is until he heard 'killing the kyuubi'.

'_I thought she heard about the Kyuubi in me. I guess she missed that part. At least.'_

**_'Seems like she didn't hear the part about me…'_**

'I don't know why but a part of me wants her to know and another part of me wants me to keep it as a secret from her forever.'

**_'Human emotions are so confusing.'_**

Sakura decided that it wasn't the time to tell him about her feelings so instead she just tiptoed then whispered comforting words in his ear and rubbed his back. After a few minutes of this, Naruto already felt better.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'm better. How could I not with you in my arms?" He replied giving her a small honest smile.

Sakura immediately blushed at his last comment.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun…" She said whipping her head to the other side so that he couldn't see the blush that formed on her cheeks.

_'At least he didn't notice the kun yet.'_

Naruto just smiled.

"Would you like to see my parents?" He asked waving the picture in front of her face.

"I-I would."

"Here." He handed the picture to her.

Sakura gasped a little.

"What?"

"N-Naruto…Your mom. She's beautiful…"She said giving him a smile.

"I know." He said staring once more at his mother. She had dark blue eyes and light brown hair that reached till the tip of her shoulders.

"Her name was Sora. Uzumaki Sora. When she married my dad her name became Kazama Sora."

"Kazama Sora. Then why aren't you Kazama Naruto?"

"My dad, Kazama Arashi had a lot of enemies in the rock so he named me Uzumaki Naruto."

"Arashi. Your dad's name is so nice."

"Yeah. I guess. You wanna get some ramen? I don't want to be alone right now, especially after learning…all this."

"Alright. I'll go with you Naruto-kun."

"Arigatou."

_'Naruto-kun? I'm just hearing things.'_

"Come on." She said with a blush creeping up her face.

Side by side they walked. Halfway there, Sakura reached for Naruto's hand and held it tightly all the way. With blushes on their faces they made their way to Ichiraku's.

"Ah! Naruto! Your ramen." Teuchi said handing the reheated bowl of miso ramen.

"Arigatou Teuchi-san but can you make another-" Naruto was about to order for Sakura.

"Shrimp ramen please." Sakura finished for him.

"Okay. Coming right up." Teuchi said with a smile on his face.

"Sakura, thank you for coming with me here." He said not touching his ramen. He preferred to wait for Sakura's ramen before he started eating.

"Oh it's really no problem Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

_**'Of course its no problem. You get to spend some time with him.'**_

"Your Shrimp Ramen miss." Teuchi said placing the bowl right in front of Sakura.

"Arigatou Teuchi-san."

"Itadakimasu!" Both Naruto and Sakura chorused then before digging into their ramen.

"Say Sakura-chan, this has been on my mind for a long time but what did you mean when you said that you stopped wishing on stars a long time ago?"

"Oh. A few weeks after you left to rain with Jiraiya-sama I was watching the stars from a branch of a Cherry Blossom Tree and I made a wish on a shooting star that I seemed to have seen. I wished for…Sasuke to come back."

"Oh."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. When they finished their bowls of ramen Naruto payed for the ramen and they left.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hai Naruto-kun?"

"Do you want me to drop you home?" He asked looking at the sunset.

"I'd like that a lot, Naruto-kun."

'_She said Naruto-kun again. Why?'_

"Okay Sakura-chan. Lets go."

Walking home, Naruto was thinking about why Sakura was suddenly calling him Naruto-kun. She held his hand again and laid her head on his shoulder. They looked like a young couple in love.

'_Shes holding my hand and laying down on my shoulder! Whats happening here?!'_

'_I can't believe I'm doing this. It's taking a lot of guts to lay on his shoulder like that!'_

Arriving at her house they both felt bad that their short walk was over.

"Well goodnight Naruto-kun." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"G-G-Goodnight Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, his face as red as a tomato.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said already running inside.

"Yeah!" He replied excitedly.

She ran inside leaving a stunned Naruto to his thoughts.

'_Maybe. Just maybe she loves me back. This has been a long day.' _He thought walking through the now nearly empty streets of Konoha.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Anyways this chapter came out quicker than I accepted. The next chapter is the funeral of Sasuke. Please review! Constructive Criticism is accepted. Hope you liked this chapter! 


	6. Funeral

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I do.**

**Author's Notes:** **Thanks for the reviews! It's the funeral!!! Tell me if you like this chapter!**

'**Jutsu' **Bold means Jutsu name

'_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi' **_Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi is speaking

'_Inner Thoughts/Flashbacks' _Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person or Flashback when stated

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Funeral**

The blonde shinobi rummaged through his closet looking for a decent black outfit to wear for the funeral. Today wasn't really what you could call a happy day. Naruto had to attend his best friend and brother's funeral.

At last Naruto finally found the new black shirt he had bought a couple of days ago. He immediately put them on and headed for the funeral site.

Naruto was one of the many early comers. Sakura came early too. Seeing his pink haired friend silently crying, he clenched the white rose in his hand and went to her.

"Sakura-chan…" He whispered, tears threatening to fall from his cerulean blue eyes.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. I didn't see you there." She turned her head to him and gave him a forceful smile. "I miss him. He was supposed to come back and then team 7 was supposed to be complete once again."

"I know. I do to. The teme just didn't understand what he had here. If he did, maybe he would have lived longer."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Sakura's lips.

"Yeah. He would have lived longer, but that was the path he chose to take." She placed the white rose on the coffin.

"Yeah it was." He too placed his rose on the coffin beside Sakura's. That's when he noticed the picture right beside the coffin.

"Hey! It's our team 7 picture."

"Yeah. I brought it. So that we would remember all the good times we had with him and not the bad times."

"Oh." He looked up at the gray sky that started to rain.

He stood there next to Sakura holding her in the rain, silently grieving their former comrade. They reminisced about all the happy times before he left them for power. Naruto remembered the exact moment Sasuke died.

**_Flashback _**

_"No! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he watched Orochimaru's blade pierce through Sasuke's stomach. _

_"Sa-su-ke…" Sakura watched in shock._

_"Kukukuku! That's what he gets for thinking he can go against me. If he had obeyed he woudl have lived besides I dont need him anymore. I've found someone much stronger." Orochimaru said as he disappeared._

_"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto said running towards his fallen friend. He didn't care that Orochimaru was gone. He would deal with him next time. Sasuke was here, in front of him, bleeding to death._

_"No. You are not going to die. You are going to live. You are coming back with us to Konoha. You are not going to die here." Naruto said to him holding his hand tightly._

_Sakura ran to them, her medical instincts kicking in. She began to pump her chakra into him._

_"Sasuke! Please hold on a little longer." She said as she hovered her hands over his stomach trying to heal him._

_"I-It's no use." He said choking on his blood. "Promise me. Promise me you'll kill him for me. Promise me you'll kill Uchiha I-Itachi. Please."_

_"I promise you. Just hold on. You'll be there with us. You'll get your revenge and we'll be there to help you." Naruto said his grip on Sasuke's hand tightening._

_"Sasuke! Please hold on. We'll get you to the hospital. We'll get you there." Sakura said desperately trying to hold her tears._

_"Naruto…Sakura…Arigatou." He closed his eyes._

_"Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed out._

_"Sasu-ke… No! He's not dead yet. He isn't." Sakura said shaking her head allowing her chakra to flow through her dead teammate's body. _

_Naruto's tears slowly began to drop unto the ground. After a few moments of feeling no pulse, he released Sasuke's cold hand and reached for Sakura's hands._

_"Sakura…It's over. He's gone." He said wrapping his arms around Sakura's fragile body. They stayed that way crying with each other, looking for comfort in each other, until Kakashi found them. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Yo. Sorry I'm late. I had to look for something black to wear." Kakashi said has he poofed into existence with an umbrella in his hand.

A few minutes later the rest of Rookie 9 and Team Gai came to pay their respects. There were a few others who came like Iruka. He knew how much Sasuke meant to Naruto and he wanted to be there for Naruto.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked him as they walked away from the gravesite of Sasuke.

"No. Nevermind."

_'I was going to ask her about why she was calling me Naruto-kun but…not now. Maybe next time I see her.'_

"I have to go. Sensei told me to meet her in her office after the funeral. She says it's important. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

"Yeah okay… See you tomorrow." Naruto said as he watched Sakura run to the Hokage tower. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled a letter out.

_'I guess it's time to open my mom's letter.'_

He slowly opened the letter and began reading the contents.

_Dear Naruto,_

_In case anything happens to me, I wrote this letter. This letter contains instructions on how to use your bloodline, the reihogan. The reihogan changes your eyes into electric blue. The electric blue covers the whole eyes and your pupil disappears from sight. The reihogan is surrounded by an electric force. You see, it's this electric force that makes it different from all other bloodlines. The reihogan has the capability to cancel all other bloodlines it is directed to. It can also see through genjutsu and ninjutsu. It can copy some jutsu but it actually depends on which your basic element is. Like if you are water, the only jutsus you can copy are water type jutsus and earth. If you are wind like I think you will be, wind and lightning are the jutsus you can copy. Now to activate this bloodline you must pump chakra into your eyes. Keep the chakra there for 2 whole days. It will hurt a bit because of the electric force forming around your eyes. Don't worry once you activate the jutsu it will be painless. When the reihogan is activated everything in your site will be blue aside from jutsus. Jutsus or the effect of jutsus will be color red, making it easy to see through bunshins and other things like that. It takes a lot of chakra control though to keep the reihogan activated for a long time. I have this really bad feeling at the pit of my stomach that something wrong is about to happen. Your father told me not to worry about it. He said that it was probably effects of being pregnant with you so I just made this letter in case. I just want you to know that your father and I love you very much and that we were ecstatic to learn that we were going to have you. You are a blessing to both of us. I love you so much and I hope you make a good ninja, if you choose to be one. Make us proud. _

_Your mom,_

_Kazama Sora_

Naruto closed the letter with determination in his eyes.

'I will make you proud mom and dad. I will become the greatest hokage that has ever lived.'

"I'm going to train starting tomorrow, then I'll kill Orochimaru when I am ready." He said to himself.

"Then after that, I'll kill Itachi."

Naruto put the letter back in his pocket and headed for home. Besides, he would need a lot of rest if he was to start training tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay. Hope you liked the chapter. It came out a little late than I expected but I guess thats okay. The next chapter is when Naruto starts to activate his bloodline. Training comes after he has activated his bloodline. Please review. Constuctive criticism is accepted. 


	7. Bloodline: Activated

Disclaimer: I'm going to go to Kishimoto and beg for the rights of Naruto but for now I only own this plot.

**Author's Notes:**** Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry about not being able to update. I left the country and when I came back school started so I haven't really had any time to just sit down on my computer and write. Anyways this chapter is how Naruto activates the reihogan. **

'**Jutsu' **Bold means a Jutsu name

'_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi' **_Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi is speaking

'_Inner Thoughts/Flashbacks' _Italic means the Inner Thoughts of a person or Flashback when stated

* * *

**Chapter 7: Activating the Bloodline **

Naruto woke up breathing heavily and sweat trickling down his bare chest. He looked at the clock beside him and sighed. It was 7:30 in the morning. He sighed and lay down on the bed again. Keeping his eyes closed he tried to recall his dream.

He shook his head. Couldn't remember. It was all hazy and blurred. All he could remember was watching someone die. He remembered shouting out a name and telling that person to run and then the next thing he knows is seeing a lot of blood and hearing laughter in the distance. _'Sasuke... These dreams... they remind me of him...and that day...'_

He stood up from his bed and made his way to the cabinet where his precious ramen was stored. He pulled one out randomly.

"Hmmm… Spicy shrimp… will do." He said rubbing his eyes and opening the ramen container to pour the hot water he held in his right hand.

He waited for 3 minutes then began digging into his instant breakfast.

'_Okay. So what do I have to do today?'_ He mentally asked himself.

'So I'll just activate my bloodline. Mom said it would hurt. Wonder how much…' 

'_Probably not much because you'll have me to block the pain.'_

'_I guess so…'_

He finished inhaling his ramen and threw the cup in the trashcan. He then opened the door to his cabinet then grabbed a towel and his usual clothes. He placed his clothes on the table next to the sink then went into the shower.

* * *

Finishing his shower, he put on his orange jumpsuit and headed out. 

Heading out his thoughts traveled to his pink haired best friend, or at least that's the relationship she thought they shared. He sighed, his eyes flickering with sadness.

"Sakura-chan…" He said with a whisper.

'_What's going on with you? Why are you so…different?'_

The moment he stepped out of his apartment, a cool strong breeze passed through making his hair fly with the wind.

He took a deep breath and began to search for a good place to train. Finally finding a good place he sat down on the ground and began by talking to Kyuubi.

'_Hey Gigantic Lazy Furball! Wake up!'_

**'**_**Huh?… Why you little ungrateful little brat!!!'** _The Kyuubi shouted realizing the nickname he had just been called by.

'_Hahahahahaha!' _Naruto laughed uncontrollably.

The Kyuubi just snorted then grunted as a reply.

'_H-Hey now what?' _Naruto said, gasping for air.

**'_Grrr… How should I know? Why dont you just read the letter?…'_ **The Kyuubi said his pride obviously hurt.

Naruto rolled his eyes and reached for the letter in his pocket. Once he got a hold of it, he pulled it out and straightened it trying to remove all those crumples.

He then began reading the letter again, looking for the instructions.

* * *

The pink haired girl woke up to the blinding sunlight. Her eyes were a bit swollen from crying the previous night. She still felt sad when she thought about all the events that led to Sasuke's death. All those years trying to get him back. Wasted. 

"Sasuke…"

She stood up, ready to face the day though. She put on a smile on her face even though everyone would be able to tell it was fake. She headed out wondering if she could spend some time with the blonde haired boy again. Maybe he would be able to cheer her up.

'_Wait, what am I thinking? Of course he'll cheer me up…He always does.'_

'_He never fails to! Naruto-kun…He is so handsome! Just seeing his face will make us feel so much better!' _Inner Sakura squealed in delight.

She put on some new clothes and headed out to look for Naruto. At first she checked at Ichiraku's.

'_He's probably at Ichiraku's knowing him.' _The kuniochi thought heading out towards her first destination.

Arriving there, she didn't find Naruto, instead she saw Ayame flirting with some man a few years older than her. She shuddered a bit but shrugged it off as she asked the brown haired woman if she had seen Naruto.

"I haven't seen him all day. I'm sorry. I wish I could be of more help. It's rare for him not to come here in the morning. It's usually when he has a mission or needs to train that he skips breakfast." She replied washing the dishes.

"Oh… It's alright. I'll just look for him myself."

'_That's it! He's training, but where?'_

**'_Why don't you try looking at the bridge?'_**

'_Good idea!' _She mentally replied to her inner self, already running towards the bridge.

It took a few moments before she finally made it to the spot where Team 7 used to work together. Such a happy place, so many happy memories.

She looked around hoping to see Naruto but she couldn't. She was about to turn around when she saw a glimpse of blonde hair. She quickly hid behind a tree.

'_Was that Naruto?! H-He… He doesn't have a shirt on!'_

**'**_**Let me see! Let me see! No fair. How come you get to see him?! It's unfair! Wait... I feel something wet… ARE YOU DROOLING?!'** _Her inner self complained.

**'_Wipe it off! Wipe it off! Wait! Don't! Hold that thought… We're drooling over Naruto-kun!!!'_**

Sakura felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

'_H-He…He is…so…dreamy…' _She thought to herself but was interrupted when she saw someone move. Someone behind one of the other trees. One of the trees that were really close to where she was.

**'_Who is spying on our Naruto-kun!!! He's our Naruto-kun! No one else's! Mine!!!'_** Inner Sakura shouted while panicking inside Sakura's head.

Sakura stealthily moved from one tree to another managing to stay under the radar of Naruto's senses. Then she saw hair. Dark colored hair. Swaying.

"Hinata!" Sakura whispered to herself…

'_I forgot about her…She…also has feelings for him! What am I gonna do?!'_

**'_What do you think you're gonna do?! You're gonna fight for him and you're gonna win too!'_**

'_Now that I've found who I truly love… I'm not going to wait idly. Im going to win his love! Watch out Naruto! You're in for a big surprise.'_ Sakura thought with a newlyfound determination grow inside of her.

"I'm going to win!" She whispered! "I am going to win!!!"

* * *

_'Okay…So all I have to do is pump some charka into my eyes. That doesn't sound so bad…'_

**'_That's what you think… Remember…Electricity force?'_**

_'How powerful do you think that electricity force…will be?'_ He asked before her gulped.

**'_Kit. Do you remember the time Sasuke put that chidori through your chest?'_**

_'I don't like the sound of this!' _He said in a musical tone…

**'_It will feel like a chidori. Only piercing your eyes instead of your chest…'_**

_'You know… I'm starting to regret this…'_

**'_Would you just pump your charka into your eyes?!'_**

"Fine! I will…" He shouted out loud.

Just as Naruto was about to pump his charka into his eyes Kyuubi interrupted him.

**'_Hey! Wait! What do you think the results would be if you pump my charka into your eyes? Or maybe even our combined charka?'_**

_'I think that will hurt a lot more…'_

**'_Yeah but think of the power it could give you!'_**

_'Who knows what the changes will be! I might even… dare I say it? Die!'_

**'_Yeah right. With me in you… I don't think so…'_**

_'Fine… Lend me some of your charka…'_

**'_Alright… Here we go…'_**

Naruto felt the charka pulsate through him. Slowly he applied the chakra to his eyes as he braced himself for the pain.

"Hey that wasn't so ba…" Naruto was just about to say before he felt the pain slowly start to grow inside his eyes. It felt as if something were exploding inside both of them. He tightly squeezed his eyes shut as he shouted in pain.

The Kyuubi laughed at him.

**'**_**And to think of it, without me it would hurt even more. I bet that you would be howling in pa… What the hell is this?!'** _The kyuubi howled inside of Naruto's head.

"Are you trying to get me deaf?!" Naruto shouted out loud still feeling the pain.

**'_Why do I feel the pain?!'_**

Naruto laughed. '_Look who is laughing now furball! You feel the pain too!'_

**'**_**I never should have given you that idea of pumping MY chakra into YOUR eyes for YOUR bloodline! And how exactly was I repaid. I feel the pain too! That's how!'** _The Kyuubi ranted.

**'_It feels like your father is hitting my eyes again. Those hurt enough the last time! I was actually thankful that he stopped doing that but no! It's not enough as a punishment! I get to be sealed inside his son who eats nothing BUT ramen and I have to feel HIS pain too! Yay!' _**The Kyuubi ranted sarcastically again.

Naruto howled in laughter and in pain the same time. He couldn't open his eyes! At least he could still see inside his mind and what he saw was very very funny indeed.

_'Hey Kyuubs! What's that!? Is that? Is that tears?! Are your eyes wet?... Hahahahahaha! Kami! The great Kyuubi no Yoko is crying over pain that a 18 year old boy can handle! This- This pain is all worth it man! It's all worth it!'_

**'**_**Shut up!'** _The Kyuubi said in between sobs.

Naruto clutched his stomach in laughter.

"Oh Kami! My stomach! It-It hurts! It… Hahahahahahahaha!" Then all of a sudden he opened his eyes and felt twice the pain that he did moments ago.

"Kami!!! That hurts! Oh Kami!!! Ouch!!!!!!"

The Kyuubi laughed in between sobs…

**'_If this is what it feels like to have a kid…I like it…'_**

_'Kyuubi…'_

**'**_**Come on kit. Its time we go. I think that's enough for a day…'** _The Kyuubi smiled as if nothing happened.

_'Alright. Wait for a while first.'_ Naruto got a piece of cloth from his pocket and wet it with some water then he wrapped it around his closed eyes.

'There it feels much better now."

The Kyuubi chuckled. **_'Smart kid... Smart kid...'_**"

_**'You do know that its going to be even more painful as time passes...'**_

_'I can tell...'__

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **Okay! I am so so sorry it took this long! I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review. They inspire me! Constructive Criticism is allowed!


	8. Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm too lazy to create a plan to own it…**

**Author's Notes:**** Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. I warn you, this chapter is most probably not going to make sense. I've got a writer's block again… Sorry!**

'**Jutsu' **Bold means Jutsu name

'_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi' **_Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi is speaking

'_Inner Thoughts/Flashbacks' _Italic means the Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

**Chapter 8: Pain**

The blonde shinobi made his way past the swaying trees with many bumps and bruises surrounding him and towards the place where you would usually find him. Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

Naruto sighed loudly. He was getting tired of keeping his eyes closed. He didn't know what time it was but using the level of his hunger, he guessed that it was probably eleven a.m.

'_Maybe I can have breakfast when I get to Ichiraku's. Nah! It's too late for that. Lunch sounds nice though…but it's not even twelve p.m. yet… Maybe I could have… what is it that Sakura-chan calls it again?' _He asked himself, scrunching his eyebrows with confusion.

It took him a few tedious moments to get to Ichiraku's and find a seat without bumping, hitting or walking right towards a tree or a wall but when he finally sat down he was exhausted.

Ayame was just about to wash the dishes again when she heard a thump on the counter. She rushed to the front when she saw Naruto sitting on his usual seat with his head on top of the table.

"Naruto? Hello. You didn't come this morning? What was it? Training again?"

It was then that he lifted his head off the table and faced Ayame. She gasped as she saw his face.

"Naruto! What in the world happened? Oh you poor thing. Are you alright?

"Yeah… I guess."

"What did you do?"

"Activated my bloodline. Hurts like hell."

Ayame giggled as she patted his head.

"I'm sure it would. How long are you going to be like that exactly?" She said pointing to the wet towel wrapped around his eyes.

"Sadly… Two to three days and this is only the first day!" He whined with a scowl on his face.

Ayame giggled. "You look strange with that towel wrapped around you eyes. I'm not used to it."

"Don't laugh! It's not funny. It hurts… a lot and of course you're not used to the towel. This is the first time I've even tried but at least is tones down the pain."

"I wanted to be a ninja once you know? Thank Kami I didn't. I'd hate to feel that pain."

"You wanted to be a ninja?! Why didn't you?

There was a pregnant pause.

"Did you know that otou-san was a ninja before? Okaa-san was too."

"Really I didn't know that!"

"Well they were... before. When I was little I would always want to become a ninja. Okaa-san and otou-san actually encouraged it. I was eight when the Kyuubi attacked. Okaa-san died while fighting it. Otou-san was assigned to another mission in another village and so he wasn't there to protect okaa-san… When otou-san heard of the news that okaa-san died, he relinquished his title and forbade me to ever become a ninja." Ayame smiled at the irony of the situation. "Otou-san then put up a ramen stand and I grew up helping him. That's why Ichiraku's Ramen exists." She finished with a small smile.

There was a pause.

'_**I'm sorry…tell her I'm sorry for breaking her dreams.'**_

'_Kyuubi…'_

'_**Please tell her.'**_

"Ayame-neechan…I'm sorry for…breaking your dreams…"

"Huh? Naruto…what are you talking about? It was the Kyuubi, not you."

"I know you know about him. I know you do…"

Ayame looked down, the shadow of her hair covering her face.

"It's not your fault. It was the Kyuubi and not you. Otou-san agrees with me too. They never should've treated you the way they treated you. Without you, Konoha wouldn't exist anymore. Arigatou Naruto-san. Arigatou."

Naruto had a small smile on his face.

"Iie, Ayame-neechan…Arigatou…" He said softly.

Ayame grinned. "So what would you like for lunch?"

"I think I'll have your large spicy shrimp today."

"Alright Naruto… Coming right up!" She said as she turned around and started making the meal.

It took about another 3 minutes before the ramen was cooked. Ayame turned around and gave the bowl of steaming, hot ramen to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, isn't that you're friend over there?" She asked pointing Sakura.

"Huh?" He asked not seeing anyone.

"Yeah! That is her. She was looking for you a while ago and I said you were most probably training."

"Oh, you mean Sakura-chan?"

"Yep. That's her."

"Naruto-kun!!!" She shouted waving while running towards the stand.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Would you like to join me for…" He asked when she sat beside him.

"I'll have a medium miso ramen please!" She said beating him to the punch.

"Oh okay then. So why were you looking for me a while ago?"

She sighed. "Nothing Naruto. I was just wondering if I could train with y- WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOU?!" She shouted at him finally noticing the towel.

"Oh…I activated my bloodline and it hurts so…"

"Oh…okay…sorry for scaring you…"

"Heheh… No problem Sakura-chan! I'm used to it anyways…"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She asked with a glare.

"BRUNCH!" He said sweating… "Tha-that's what you call it when you eat between breakfast and lunch. "B-Brunch…" He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Lucky save…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

Ayame served the ramen of Sakura and they both chorused "Itadakimasu!" before chugging down their ramen.

'_She takes my mind off the pain. Kami, I love her.' _Naruto thought.

'_He makes me forget all the problems and sadness I harbor. I need him in my life. I love him. I can't lose to Hinata.'_ Thought Sakura as the scene of Hinata staring at Naruto played in her head.

'_They're…so alike…'_ Ayame though giggling inside. _'They don't even know they're in love yet…'_

After finishing their meal which was quite short considering Naruto only had 2 bowls because he wasn't in the mood to eat and that Sakura only had one Naruto slammed his money on the table and took a short walk with Sakura.

"So Sakura-chan, where will you be going now?"

"I think I'll just go home. There isn't much to do at the hospital so shishou allowed me this day off."

'_Come on! Invite me to stay with you!'_

'_**Cha! He better invite us…or else…'**_

"Okay then Sakura-chan. I'll just drop you home and then I guess I'll go home too. Not much to do either anyways."

'_**Boy is he dense…'**_

'_How in the world am I in love with him?'_

'_**Because he loves us back not like Sasuke.'**_

'_He isn't inviting me!' Sakura chanted in a musical tone._

'_**Invite her kit.'**_

'_Nah, I don't think I will… I've got other plans anyways.'_

'_**Alright kit. It's your choice…'**_

As they neared her house, everything became tense. Everything became quiet and there was an akward silence between them.

"So Sakura-chan, have you learned any new jutsu?" Naruto asked trying to break the ice.

"Ummmm… Yeah. I guess."

"Like what kind of jutsus?"

"Well I've been working on medical jutsus so a lot of the new jutsus I've been learning are mostly ummm…medical."

"Oh right…" Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How about you? What are your new jutsus?" She asked with a curious look.

"Well, I've been mostly working on my wind jutsus and my rasengan. Other than that…I think I'll keep it as a surprise."

"Awww… come on! Please? Tell me?" She asked playfully punching him in the arm with puppy-dog eyes.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! What would be the fun in that?"

Sakura whined. "You killjoy!"

Naruto just chuckled in amusement.

"Well we're here." He said a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Arigatou Naruto…for walking me home I mean."

"Oh its really no problem… After all, why would I let a pretty girl like you walk home alone?"

Sakura blushed furiously. _'Thank Kami he is sort of blind.'_

"I-I gotta go Naruto. See you tomorrow… I hope."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and then he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

'_**I'm surprised he could actually sense where I was. Most guys would've kissed air…'**_

'_Shhh… Don't interrupt. He is going to kiss me!'_

Both of the teenagers blushed as his lips touched her porcelain white skin.

"It's been nice spending time with you." He said as he drew his lips away.

"Yeah…" She said in a daze slightly angry at the lack of warmth.

"Bye."

"Yeah… Bye…" She said softly as she watched him run from her house and into the streets of Konoha.

* * *

'_**So that's your plan?'**_

'_Kind of…'_

'_**At least you had a plan.'**_

'…_My eyes are burning again… I wish I could stay with her for a few more moments… I didn't feel the pain when she was there beside me.'_

'_**For once kit, I have to agree with you. She is really something.'**_

"Yeah I know…" He said to himself. "That's why I'm going to marry her someday. I'll make sure she falls in love with me."He whispered as he made his way home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Phew... Looks like I was actually able to update again. Review please! Constructive Criticism is allowed!**

**Okaa-san: **Mom

**Otou-san: **Dad


	9. Progression

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, though I wish I could. **

**Author's Notes:** **Hello everyone! Once again, I would like to thank you for your reviews. Enjoy!**

'**Jutsu' **Bold means Jutsu name

'_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi' **_Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi is speaking

'_Inner Thoughts/Flashbacks' _Italic means the Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

**Chapter 9: Progression**

"It BURNS!!!" The blonde shinobi shouted while banging his head on the tree for the umpteenth time. It had been two days since he had activated his bloodline, the Reihogan.

'_**Just think about it kit, by the end of today this pain in our eyes will be finally gone!'**_ Kyuubi said like an excited child who just heard he was going to get a toy.

"Still! It hurts!!!" Naruto whined. "It hurts even more than yesterday!!!"

'_**I know. I feel it too remember?' **_Kyuubi said with a frown on his face.

'_I wish Sakura-chan was here. She is the only one that can make this stupid pain go away.'_ Naruto thought pointing to his eyes.

'_**Do you have to complain so much? You're making me more and more aware of the stinging sensation that you just happened to give me!' **_Kyuubi said getting irritated by the blonde's whining.

"Hey! You offered to help me out and besides I can't predict the future. How was I supposed to know that you were going to feel it too?!" Naruto frowned.

'_**Please! Just keep quiet! I haven't gotten a wink of sleep because guess what, YOU TALK IN YOUR SLEEP and it isn't about nice things either. It's always something along the lines of the pain in your eyes or the itch of your whiskers or killing Orochimaru or even ramen!' **_Kyuubi shouted frustratedly.

Naruto stayed silent while the Kyuubi smiled sleepily at the thought of Naruto getting the message to keep quiet.

"Ne, Kyuubi… Don't I have whiskers because of you?" Naruto asked meekly.

'_**Yes…Why' **_Kyuubi's ears perked up with interest.

"Haha! Then it isn't my fault that you can't sleep because I complain about the itchy whiskers YOU gave me." Naruto laughed loudly.

Kyuubi grumbled bitterly before burying his head in his tail, hoping to keep some of the noise out. Within seconds you could hear his soft and gentle purr.

"Aww… Who am I gonna bother now?!" Naruto whined before sulking off to Ichiraku's already having memorized the way without seeing due to his many visits.

* * *

"No… No… That wouldn't work and besides I don't think I have the guts to do that!" Sakura murmured to herself, obviously frustrated.

'_**Whats wrong with just pulling him in and kissing him?! I think it's perfectly fine… Besides at least you would have already kissed him if he doesn't return your feelings.'**_ Her inner self replied nonchalantly.

"Hey! I thought you said there was no chance that he would reject me!" Sakura said worried all of a sudden.

'_**Yeah but the chances are 99:1!'**_

"You still should have told me." Sakura said with a frown.

'_**Yeah. Yeah. So? Why don't you think it'll work out?'**_

"It…well…I want it to be romantic. A revelation of feelings. You know… A confession." Sakura said blushing ever so slightly.

'_**But a kiss is three in one! It's romantic, it's a revelation of feelings and it's a confession!' **_Inner Sakura said confidently.

"I don't know… What if I say I need to talk to him and we go somewhere private and I confess and he confesses back and we… I don't know…Hug? Kiss?" Sakura said blushing profusely at her planned confession.

'_**That's it?! Where's the action? A hug? You have got to be kidding me! I want a kiss!' **_Inner Sakura wailed.

"You know what… I'll just play along with it. Whatever happens, happens."

'_**You're no fun, you know that?' **_Inner Sakura grumbled.

"I get the feeling sometimes." Sakura smiled to herself before deciding to go on a walk and pass by Ichiraku's to see if her favorite blonde was there.

* * *

Naruto walked in a daze as the smell of ramen flew from the gentle breeze. He felt his way around the stand before finding a good seat.

"Ayame-neechan!" He shouted musically.

"Sorry Naruto. Ayame went out to buy some ingredients." Teuchi called out.

"Ohayou Teuchi-san!" Naruto said in his normal loud voice.

"Naruto… Its 6:30."

"Ah… Gomen! I can't exactly tell the time." Naruto said with his cheeks tinting slightly.

"Why not?"

"Eh… Can't you see the towel on my eyes?"

"Oh… I just noticed." Teuchi said before whistling.

"Eh! How can you not have noticed when you looked at my face?!" Naruto shouted.

Teuchi shrugged while squinting his eyes.

'_**Old man needs glasses…'**_ Kyuubi said sleepily.

'_Oh! You're awake already. I thought you would have dozed off longer.' _Naruto thought.

'_**I would've if you weren't so noisy…again!' **_Kyuubi grumbled.

Naruto laughed.

"Oi! Naruto!" Teuchi called out.

"Eh?"

"I've been calling out your name a few times now and you looked like you were deep in thought and then you burst out laughing all of a sudden. What happened?" Teuchi said as one of his eyebrows rose slightly.

"Oh… I was just thinking of a joke… that I heard…yesterday." Naruto said sheepishly.

Teuchi looked him in the eye suspiciously.

"Anyways, what flavor do you want?" Teuchi asked him still not taking his eyes off of him.

"Chicken ramen!" Naruto smiled.

Teuchi eyes lingered on the towel on his face before shaking his head and walking off to start preparing the ramen.

Naruto sighed and let the wind ruffle his hair.

* * *

Instead of meeting the desired blonde, Sakura found herself in the Yamanaka Flower Shop being bombarded with questions by another blonde, one which she didn't exactly want to talk to when she could be spending time with her other best friend.

"Forehead! How've you been holding up with the funeral and all?" Ino asked.

"Ino-pig! You know I haven't liked him that way since we were 14!"

"I wasn't implying that! He was your teammate so I'm sure you were affected." Ino scoffed.

"Yeah… Well… It's not tough or anything. I mean sometimes I miss him but you know I realize that there are other things I can live for." Sakura said blushing.

"Okay. Spill. Who do you like now?" Ino stared her in the eye.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura stumbled with her words.

"Don't play dumb with me. I can tell you like someone. Who is it?" Ino said confidently.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sakura whispered.

"You know I can." Ino said grinning widely.

"Its…"

"Who?!"

"You really thought I was going to tell you!" Sakura laughed.

"That wasn't a very nice joke you know."

"Yeah well… I have to brush up on my inner prankster skills!" Sakura grinned.

"I know who it is!" Ino exclaimed.

"What! Who?" Sakura asked.

"It's Naruto, isn't it?" Ino asked, her eyes twinkling.

"H-How the hell did you know?!" Sakura paled.

"I didn't." Ino stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey! That isn't fair."

"Well unlike you, my 'inner prankster skills' have always been intact." Ino smiled.

Sakura grumbled.

"So how did it happen?" Ino asked.

"I think, I've known from the beginning but I think I didn't want to admit it to myself. He was the deadlast and now I respect him and I think its grown from that."

"Do you love him?" Ino asked nonchalantly.

"I'm sure I do."

"Like how you were sure with Sasuke-kun?"

"No. This is different. This feeling is just… I can tell."

"I trust you on that."

"How about you? Still stuck up on Sasuke?" Sakura asked while impishly.

"Nah! No way! I've over him for ages! Besides I've got my eyes on Shikamaru-kun now."

"No way?! That lazy ass?!"

"But a very hot ass…" Ino said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't know how I shared my tastes in men with you."

"Well… Sasuke was sort of an illusion. He was something where every girl in Konoha found a desirable trait in but in the end he didn't have any good traits at all." Ino said as if she had come up with the answer ages ago.

"I never knew pigs could be wise." Sakura said laughing.

"I do need to brush up on my wisdom skills to land the genius. One has to impress you know." Ino said smiling.

Sakura laughed.

"Well Ino, it's been nice chatting with you but I have places to see, people to meet." Sakura said already walking away.

"You mean Naruto!" Ino shouted for the villagers to hear.

Sakura ignored her. "Bye Pig!"

"Bye Forehead!"

Sakura shook her head and made her way to Ichiraku's to see if the other blonde was still there.

* * *

"Ah! Thanks for the great meal, Teuchi-san!" Naruto said as he slammed the money on the table.

"Eh? Oh…Goodnight Naruto!" Teuchi shouted to the blonde in the distance.

"Goodnight to you too old man!" Naruto shouted back before walking straight into the pole.

"Be careful!"

"I'll try!" Naruto said while rubbing the bump on his head and making his way back to his apartment.

Teuchi shook his head as he washed the dishes while whistling a tune. He wiped the table and was about to close the lights and head home when he heard a voice.

"Umm… Excuse me."

"Oh… Sorry we're closed!"

"I just need to ask a question."

"Hey do I know you from somewhere?" He asked squinting his eyes.

'_Pink hair… green eyes…' _He thought.

"Oh! You're Naruto's girlfriend. He just went home if you go now you can catch up." He said smiling.

"Oh. Uhm. Thank you." Sakura said meekly.

She didn't bother correcting him about the term 'Naruto's girlfriend'.

'_**You practically are his girlfriend anyways.' **_Inner Sakura said full of conviction.

'_We're not yet sure about that.' _She thought back.

'_**Tch…' **_Her inner self scoffed.

* * *

Naruto stretched his arms and yawned. He was too tired to change so instead he took off his jacket and shirt and went under the blankets.

It was a few minutes later that he began groaning in pain. His body started to move around rapidly and it was obvious that he was in convulsion. He tore the towel off of his eyes and you could hear the soft electricity crackling around them. His eyes had lost their pupil and were fully light blue like the color of the chidori. A scream ripped through the air and could be heard from far away.

* * *

Sakura strode to the blonde shinobi's apartment happily thinking of what she would say to Naruto when she told him of her feelings.

'_**Yeah and then you'll kiss passionately!'**_

'Not that fast! First it will be sweet and gentle since its my first kiss anyways." Sakura muttered out loud softly so that she would be the only one to hear.

'_**Aww… So you don't want to kiss passionately?'**_

'_Of course I do but-' _A scream ripped through the air interrupting her thoughts.

'_**What was that?!' **_Her inner self asked shakily.

Sakura applied chakra to her feet and began running.

'_I'm not really sure but I've got a feeling its bad and it's Naruto.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ah… I haven't updated in ages but its summer and I have loads of free time now that my mom went on a trip out of town so, I was finally able to pull out my literary brain material and create a chapter which I hope all of you will enjoy. Constructive criticism is accepted with open arms and review please!


	10. Unexpected Results

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the chances are that I never will…**

**Author's Notes: ****Hello again! Thanks to all that reviewed. Enjoy the latest chapter! **

'**Jutsu' **Bold means Jutsu name

'_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi' **_Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi is thinking

'_Inner Thoughts/Flashbacks' _Italic means the inner thought of a person or a flashback when stated

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Results**

'_**Kit, talk to me! What's wrong?! What's going on?!' **_Kyuubi shouted worriedly, banging on the cage he was trapped him.

The only reply he got was another scream of pain.

'_**Kami… What the hell do I do?! Answer me Kit!' **_

The groans of pain escalated and then stopped all of a sudden.

'…_**Naruto? Naruto?! Naruto! What the hell is happening?!' **_

Silence greeted him.

'_**What the hell is wrong with him!' **_

There was an urgent knock on the door.

"Naruto?!... What's wrong?! Naruto!... I swear I'm breaking this door down if you down answer me in 3 seconds!"

'…_**Sakura?! She's a medic… Sakura!' **_Kyuubi shouted from inside not being able to help his container.

"…That's it! I'm coming in Naruto!" She shouted and with one push, the door came tumbling down and in ran the pink haired kuniochi.

"Naruto… What the hell happened to you…" She said as she knelt down beside his bed checking his sweaty neck for a pulse.

She quickly assessed what was wrong with the blonde shinobi.

"Shit… There's no pulse.." She started pushing down on his chest.

'_**What the hell?! That wasn't in the mother's letter!' **_Kyuubi said weakly.

"Naruto! What the hell is wrong?!" Her hands began to glow green and she started working on him.

'_It's not working… Why isn't it working?!'_ Her mind was spinning.

'_**Why isn't she healing him?!' **_Kyuubi shouted frustratedly.

"Kyuubi…" Sakura said wide-eyed.

'_**Kyuubi? What the hell do you mean by that?!' **_He shouted.

"Damn… He's blocking my chakra."

'_**Blocking? I'm not bloody doing anything!' **_

"Come on Naruto! You can't die!" Sakura said as her eyes teared up.

'_Why can't I do anything to help him? I'm so useless…' _

'…_**It's the bloodline… It's my chakra in his bloodline!' **_

Kyuubi leaked his chakra through Naruto's chakra stream with the help of Sakura.

'_**I hope this works…' **_

Sakura's tears started rolling down her cheeks as she began to feel the weak but steady pulse of her blonde teammate.

His eyes fluttered open slowly and a weak smile came across his face as he saw his best friend right beside him.

"Sakura-chan." He croaked.

Everything he saw was blue as if he was looking down at the pits of the ocean. His vision was slightly blurry when he looked around the room he had miraculously been revived in. His eyes locked unto the love of his life. She looked as if she were shining. Everything about her was in color unlike her surroundings. He figured out that his bloodline had been activated.

Her usual bubble gum pink hair had turned into a beautiful rose pink and her emerald eyes were so bright. Her pale white skin had turned milky and her slightly colored lips had turned into a healthy plump pink. She was so beautiful.

Everything he saw was so clear and if he ever thought he had 20/20 eye vision before he knew he was wrong.

His hand weakly reached up to graze the pink haired medic's cheek to wipe away the tear that had gone astray.

She pinned his hand between her cheek and her shoulder and sighed in relief before proceeding to lie down beside him and keep him in her arms, just so that she could be sure he was still breathing.

"What happened? Your eyes are all light blue." She whispered as she put his hand down and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"My bloodline. The activation didn't go as kaa-san said it would but at least I'm okay now. I suppose the chakra that was being directed to my eyes while it was activating counteracted against the chakra in my system and it made me go haywire." He chuckled lightly.

'_**You mean my chakra…' **_The Kyuubi said remorsefully.

'_Yeah… Well… Delayed gratification, right?' _Naruto thought back.

'_**Crazy baka.' **_Kyuubi laughed silently with relief.

'_Crazy bijuu.' _

"Naruto… Don't you ever do that to me again." Sakura said as she snuggled up closer to him, interrupting his conversation with his 'tenant'.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Kaa-san says it won't hurt anymore when I activate it next time." And with that his eyes turned back and his familiar cerulean blue orbs were seen and they both drifted off to sleep in each other's comforting arms.

* * *

"Sakura-chaaaan! Wake up, wake up, it's morning!" He sang as he nudged her awake.

"Ne, Naruto-kun… Give me 5 more minutes…" She pulled him back into the bed and missed the scarlet blush that colored Naruto's cheeks.

"But Sakura-chan! I-I need to see how my bloodline works so I can start training with it!" He whined.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you sleep a bit more. You just died yesterday…" Sakura said as she yawned and opened her eyes sleepily.

"But it's already 10. I've had more than enough sleep with you in my arms." Naruto said absentmindedly.

Sakura shot up from the bed causing Naruto to fall off.

"I slept with you?!" Sakura looked down and saw her clothes still on.

"S-Sakura-chan! Not that way! Apparently you're more of the pervert than I am." Naruto said waving his hands in front of him.

She bonked him on the head trying to cover the blush that had flamed her cheeks.

"Itai, Sakura-chan! I just died yesterday remember?!" Naruto whined again.

"That's right… Do you feel alright?" She said as her medical instincts began kicking in.

"Not really…" Naruto pouted.

"Aside from the bump on the head..." Sakura said boredly.

"Nope! That means we should go train! I'll go call Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said excitedly.

"You should rest, Naruto-kun. You might get collapse from chakra exhaustion."

"No worries! I'm as healthy as a horse…"

"Yeah. As healthy as a horse that died yesterday."

"You are overreacting!"

"I…I just don't want you to get hurt. I was… really scared yesterday, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and pulled her for a hug.

"Arigatiou, Sakura-chan."

She buried her head deeper into the nape of his neck and sighed contentedly.

A clone poofed into existence and Sakura immediately pushed Naruto away thinking that it was someone else.

"Itai!" Naruto pouted.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei is at the training grounds now. Sorry for disturbing!" Then the Naruto duplicate poofed away.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yep! I had my clone call him about an hour and a half ago because I knew he was going to be late." He grinned.

"And now we're going to be late… Come on. I need to pass by my house to get some new clothes." Sakura sighed and she pulled him by the hand out of his house.

* * *

"You're late…" Kakashi said without pulling his eyes off the latest Icha Icha paradise installment.

"Yeah, well isn't that a reversal of roles?" Sakura said still dragging her ecstatic blonde teammate by the hand.

"I wonder just what you were doing that caused you two to be late and Naruto smiling like he won a million ryo."

"Don't be a pervert sensei. Naruto died yesterday so I had to heal him. I woke up a little late because of it."

"Right…"

"Ne, Sakura-chan… Why do you keep telling everybody I died?"

She ignored his question.

"Okay… So… What is it you called me for?" Kakashi said finally putting his book away and smiling.

"Naruto-kun just activated his bloodline and he wanted to train with us."

"Ah… The bloodline of your mother I suppose." Kakashi said still with that smile on his face.

"Eh? You knew about that?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I did. She was the love of your father's life who just happened to be _my _sensei."

"Sugoi! That's awesome! Was she a good ninja?!"

"Actually she fought just like you."

"Ah… That must mean that she was a _very_ good ninja!" He grinned from ear to ear proudly.

Kakashi laughed softly while Sakura rolled her eyes at his remark.

"Okay. Enough of that. Do you want to spar?" Kakashi asked.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

"Ah… It's been quite a while since I've sparred with you, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura put her fingerless black gloves on and made a fist.

"Okay. Since your chakra affinity is wind, I'm guessing you can copy the wind and lightning elements." Kakashi summed up.

"H-How do you know, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto's jaw dropped.

"When Obito and Rin, my teammates, were gone I used to spar with your father and mother before she got pregnant with you."

"What was her chakra affinity?"

"Well… Wind. You father's affinity was lightning so basically she could copy all of his lightning based attacks aside from the Hiraishin no jutsu. If sensei didn't have that jutsu, your mom would have probably won even though she practically never took the training sessions seriously."

"Woah! Kaa-san was stronger than tou-san!" Naruto shouted.

"Well… Your otou-san always did go easy on her since of course she was his girlfriend."

"She still won and she fights like me! That must mean I would be able to win against the yondaime, well tou-san, in a spar!" Naruto's eyes sparkled.

Both Kakashi and Sakura smiled.

"Okay sensei! Now I'm really excited to spar with you and Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped around excitedly.

"We have to start easy first though because you still have to get used to your new eyes."

Naruto activated the Reihogan and smiled.

"Not to worry, Kakashi-sensei. If anything, we'll have to go easy on you since of course you can't use your sharingan, at least not with my bloodline activated."

" Oh… That's right… I suppose I can't go easy on you, now can I?" Kakashi said asking a rhetorical question.

He rushed towards Naruto with a kunai and slashed at him but not in time. Naruto had already jumped up the branch of the tree.

Kakashi was about to follow him but he ducked instead and missed Sakura's chakra enhanced fist by just a few inches which was supposed to hit him from behind. Her fist hit the tree where Naruto was and the tree fell down.

Naruto immediately jumped down from the falling tree and took his place beside Sakura.

Kakashi who was hiding behind the tree ran while making the different signs with his hands.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"** Kakashi shouted before breathing out a large ball of flame.

Sakura ran to the side while Naruto jumped up another branch before jumping down and landing beside Kakashi.

Naruto sent out his fist to punch his sensei. Kakashi dodged it and instead stretched his foot out and hit Naruto causing him to fall and loose his balance.

Sakura came from the side and punched the ground while Kakashi and Naruto jumped up and continued to throw blows at each other.

The moment they landed Kakashi had run off towards the river. Naruto and Sakura followed.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no justu!"** Kakashi shouted before the water had risen from behind him and formed the shape of a dragon that started towards both his former pupils.

Sakura dived for the other direction.

As he was distracted by the massive amount of water headed his way, Naruto saw his sensei running towards him.

"**Chidori!"** Kakashi shouted as it formed in his right hand.

Just a few threatening inches away from the blonde, Kakashi stopped no longer feeling the chakra in his hand.

Instead Naruto's hand shot towards Kakashi's head with a crimson red chidori.

Sakura pulled Kakashi out of the way and the chidori hit the tree.

"W-What… What happened?" Kakashi asked. "How did… How did you get the chidori, Naruto?"

"I-I don't know... I just held my hands out and all of a sudden my hand drew your chidori away from your hand and into mine. It was like a magnet and then it turned red and it felt much stronger." Naruto said still in shock.

'_It's your chakra, Kyuubi. I think your chakra modified my bloodline.'_

'_**Maybe… but hey, it makes it better!'**_

'_Yep! I can't wait to train with it!' _Naruto smiled internally.

"This never happened with your mother. She was only able to copy it." Kakashi said looking straight into Naruto's fully blue eyes.

"I think… I think you two should try it again." Sakura said panting.

Naruto nodded and Kakashi made another chidori in his hand.

The three of them watched as Naruto held his hand out and the chidori moved towards Naruto's hand and changed into a red and got bigger. It was as if the red had covered the familiar blue of the chidori. It looked as if it had a core.

Naruto walked a bit away from them, then hit the ground with it causing 10x more destruction than the normal chidori would've made.

Right before it hit the ground though, it could be seen as if the chidori had two different layers. The blue from inside and the red that had covered it.

"Sugoi…" Was all that Naruto could say.

"D-Does that happen with all the jutsus you copy?" Kakashi asked.

"I… I don't know… That's the first I've tried to copy…" Naruto answered.

"…Lets try another normal ninjutsu. Which would you prefer… Lightning or wind?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Whichever is the easiest to do I guess."

"Okay… Let's just do a wind first." Kakashi said thinking of what jutsu to use.

He took a few steps back and made the tiger hand seal.

"**Fuuton: Kamikaze!"** He whispered and a blast of spinning wind immediately shot out towards Naruto.

Instead of stealing the jutsu and changing it to red, Naruto copied the jutsu and the two identical wind jutsus blasted against each other and both Naruto and Kakashi were knocked back.

"Naruto! Sensei! Are you guys alright?" Sakura asked amusedly. She was obviously trying to keep her laughs down.

"Uhh…I-ta-i…" Naruto said while rubbing his head which had hit the tree.

Kakashi shakily stood up.

"I guess it only works for the chidori…" Kakashi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his sore neck and cracking it.

"Maybe its because its a short range chakra concentrated attack?" Sakura suggested.

"Then that means I would be able to do the same thing with the rasengan…" Naruto quipped.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know any other jutsus like the chidori?" Sakura asked him.

"You should try it with the rasengan first…" Kakashi replied.

"How about I make a bunshin do the rasengan?"

"Yeah… I suppose that would work." Kakashi said in thought.

"Alright then!" Naruto made a clone and stepped back a bit.

"Ne? What is it this time?!" The clone whined.

"Can you make a rasengan and aim it at me?" Naruto asked his clone.

"Sure… Whatever boss."

The clone made a rasengan and ran towards Naruto.

The same thing with the chidori happened. Naruto happened to draw the rasengan into his hand and it was wrapped around with red chakra just like the chidori did.

The clone was dispelled when the red rasengan hit him in the chest.

Naruto gaped.

"Yatta! I can do it with rasengans too!" He jumped around.

"I remember another one I think… Lets try it." Kakashi said remembering something he had copied from another ninja through use of his sharingan.

"Okay! This is awesome!" Naruto said getting ready.

"**Fuuton: Kajou Kaze Mari!"** Kakashi shouted out blowing into his hand a ball of wind and throwing it towards Naruto.

Naruto dodged it by inches but managed to catch it with his hand. He threw it back and as it was flying towards Kakashi it had turned into the familiar red and doubled in speed.

Sakura pulled Kakashi out of the way and the red spiral wind ball hit 4 trees and went through all of them before disappearing.

"Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to aim at you!" Naruto panicked.

"Ah… It's okay. Sakura saved me anyways. Again."

Sakura blushed.

"Arigatou Sakura!" Kakashi smiled.

"N-No problem sensei!"

"Ah… You know your students are better than you when they start saving you." Kakashi chuckled and brushed off the dust on his pants.

Kakashi patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Wanna try another jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm gonna do a water one, okay?"

"Yep!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

"**Suiton: Mizu Togu Tokai!"** A ball of water shot towards Naruto.

Naruto confidently put his hand out intending to grab the ball but instead it hit his chest and knocked the wind out of him.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?!" Sakura ran towards Naruto and healed him.

"G-Gomen Naruto!" Kakashi said as he knelt down near his student.

"Ugh… That hurt…" Naruto coughed out before laughing weakly.

Kakashi ruffled his hair and laughed along with both his students.

"S-So Kakashi-sensei… Why do you think I couldn't control the ball?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of them all laughing on the ground.

"I've been thinking of that and I've come to the conclusion that it is according to your chakra affinity again. Your mother said that if you had wind as your affinity you would only be able to copy wind and lightning jutsus but then we found out that you were able to do something completely different with the bloodline. You were able to control short ranged chakra jutsus such as the rasengan and chidori and the other one I had used against you. The chidori is a lightning based short range attack and the other one I used is wind. You weren't able to do the same thing to the last one since it was water." Kakashi said.

"How about the rasengan? How was I able to do that if it was neither wind or lightning?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"I think that because the rasengan is just plain concentrated chakra you were able to do that thing you do." Kakashi said.

"So you mean to say, Naruto-kun can do that thing with plain chakra, wind and lightning short ranged jutsus in the form of a ball?" Sakura asked.

"Yep… Summarized." Kakashi replied.

"Aww! That is… awesome! I love my bloodline!" Naruto laughed with sparkling eyes.

The day ended with all three in laughter at Ichiraku's ramen stand just like old times.

Students and teacher… Just like the best of friends.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Woah! This has got to be my longest chapter yet! Kakashi is OC but that's intentional. He sort of wants to get closer to his former students since he lost Sasuke and all and so he's a bit more happy… I could've done much better with this chapter but I have a massive migraine right now and so this is what came out. Enjoy! I accept constructive criticism. Review please!


	11. Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't rub it in.**

**Author's Notes: ****Hello! Thanks for the reviews! Regarding the question that 'someone' asked me, I made this fanfic way before it was announced that Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were his parents and so I cant really change the parents in my story because that would change the plot in bloodline terms so… I wish I could because Naruto's parents rock! But anyways… on with the story!**

'**Jutsu' **Bold means Jutsu name

'_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi' **_Bold Italic means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi is speaking

'_Inner thoughts/Flashbacks' _Italic means the Inner Thoughts of a person or s Flashback when stated

* * *

**Chapter 10: Change of Heart**

"Erghhh!" Naruto partly groaned and yawned at the same time. He stretched his arms and popped his knuckles before picking up his jacket which was strewn across the forest floor barely touching the fallen tree which had been his target just a few minutes ago.

He carelessly tossed his usual orange and black jacket on without bothering to zip it up and pat his stomach which had been complaining for almost an hour from the lack of food.

"Ramen sounds good. Ramen sounds very good for lunch. I think I want some Miso Ramen. No. Scratch that. I want… Shrimp Ramen! No… No… Spicy Ramen! Yes! Spicy Ramen would be perfect for today…" Naruto spoke to no one in particular.

'_**Is that all you eat? Why not some normal tasting food like dango?' **_The bijuu muttered.

"Well… Dango _and _Ramen sounds really good. I think I'll have both!" The blonde exclaimed suddenly energized.

'_**At least it's a step up from just having ramen all the time…' **_

"I don't have ramen _all _the time, you stupid fox!"

'_**Oh yeah?'**_

"Hell yeah!"

'_**Then why don't you have anything else in your kitchen ASIDE from instant ramen?!'**_

"I…I have a banana…"

'_**I'm afraid no one can help you now.'**_

Naruto muttered incoherently and trudged to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

* * *

"I can't keep it in any longer. I have to tell you how I feel." A woman spoke softly to herself.

"No… That's not it…" She muttered.

"Naruto-kun, I love you and I…will never be able to say that to your face." The woman shook her head and sighed at her failure.

She walked through the streets of the familiar village she had spent all of her life in.

"I really like you and I wish you would return my feelings!" She practiced and shook her head once more, her face flushed.

"Naruto-kun… If only you knew how much I love you…" She sighed and took a left approaching the ramen stand where she had spent much of her time with him.

She looked down at her feet and twiddled her thumbs as she mumbled different ways to confess of her undying love to the boy she held so much feelings for.

"Naruto-kun! I like you and-!" She had managed to say before bumping into something or well, someone.

She slowly brought up her head suddenly aware of the color orange everywhere before her eyes.

She let out a surprised squeak and felt her face flush with embarrassment.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto tilted his head and smiled.

* * *

"I'm going to tell him today!" A pink haired kuniochi said quietly as she walked past the crowds at the market.

'_**Really?! What gave you the courage to do that?' **_A voice resounded in her head.

"I was thinking about wh-"

'_**You were thinking? That's funny. It's usually me who does the thinking here.'**_

Sakura's left eye twitched at what her inner self retorted.

"That's it. I'm blocking you when I confess and I-"

'_**No!!! Please don't do that. Please!'**_

A grin crept on her face as her inner self begged her to keep her conscious during what she was sure to be the highlight of the day.

'_As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I was thinking about Naruto and his parents. They… They died so fast. They weren't able to spend any time with him and because of that, he was alone all his life. Now they're all separated. His mother is probably wherever people who pass on go to and his father is in the shinigami's belly and Naruto is here. It's so tragic. They were supposed to be a happy family but they lost it in an instant. I… I don't want that to happen with Naruto and me. I want to tell him now… So that whatever time I have left, I spend it all with him.' _Sakura looked up at the bright sky.

The usually exuberant Inner Sakura seemed to somber up. A gentle smile played on Sakura's lips as she felt a breeze blow her hair. She inhaled the fresh air.

"It's time." She said and she walked forward fully intending to do what she had set out to do. Now only to find him…

* * *

"Naruto-kun! How… I…Did you…" Hinata stuttered as her cheeks burned even more than she thought humanly possible.

"Surprised to see me, eh Hinata-chan?" Naruto grinned.

"I-I-I…" Hinata shivered slightly in fear.

'_What are you doing! Gather some courage! Tell him now! It's the perfect opportunity. This is what you've been practicing for!' _She mentally berated herself.

"D-Did you h-hear w-what I said when I b-bumped into you?" Hinata asked twiddling her thumbs from the anxiety she was feeling.

"Eh? Did you even say something?" Naruto asked as his eyes slanted in confusion.

"H-Hai…" She looked to the side trying to avoid his prying ocean blue eyes.

"Well then I guess I didn't hear it. Was it something I was supposed to hear?" Naruto grinned.

"Not yet b-but… Hai…" Hinata mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Well then. Let's hear it!" Naruto smiled gently at the girl in front of him.

"I… I've been meaning to t-tell you t-this since for a-as l-long as I can r-remember." She breathed out.

"Really? What is it?" Naruto asked unable to contain the curiosity and excitement in his voice.

"I… Naruto-kun… I… I l-love y-you." Hinata said looking into his eyes and watched as the smile of the boy in front of her widen with glee.

* * *

Sakura walked and ran almost at the same time. Her heart pounded in her chest. She knew exactly where she was going. She couldn't contain the happiness in her that a contagious smile had appeared on her face. She didn't think she could ever be nervous and excited and happy all at the same time.

She laughed at herself softly as she approached the ramen stand and slowed her pace down. She didn't want to be out of breath when she told him her biggest secret.

She grazed the wall beside her with her fingertips as she walked closer and closer and-

"D-Did you h-hear w-what I said when I b-bumped into you?" She heard a familiar quiet voice ring.

She quickly pulled herself closer to the wall and stuck her head out enough to see her teammate talking to her one and only rival for his love.

She gasped quietly and hit her head against the wall.

"Eh? Did you even say something?" Naruto's voice rang out loudly.

'_No. No! No!!! This isn't supposed to happen.'_ She groaned mentally.

'_**Relax. It's not as if she has the guts to tell him she likes him.' **_Inner Sakura said exasperatedly.

"H-Hai…" She heard the dark haired girl mumble out. She watched them intently from the corner of the wall.

'_**Geez. We have really turned into eavesdroppers. First Tsunade and Naruto and now it's Hinata and Naruto.'**_ Inner Sakura chuckled confidently.

"Well then I guess I didn't hear it. Was it something I was supposed to hear?" Naruto asked.

'_**This is something WE'RE not supposed to hear.' **_Inner Sakura laughed again speaking to Sakura who wasn't listening.

"Not yet b-but… Hai…" Hinata muttered.

'_Shhh… Keep quiet.' _Sakura told her inner self. Her nerves were suddenly shot and she felt her heart and stomach drop. She had a very bad feeling something horrible was about to happen.

"Well then. Let's hear it!" She could practically hear the smile he was showing off when he said that.

"I… I've been meaning to t-tell you t-this since for a-as l-long as I can r-remember." Inner Sakura's eyebrows shot up.

'_**Uh-oh… Maybe she does have the guts.' **_Inner Sakura mumbled in shock.

"Really? What is it?" Naruto asked.

'_Kami, please don't tell me she's about to con-' _Sakura felt herself sweating.

"I… Naruto-kun… I… I l-love y-you." Hinata's voice rang out loud and clear.

Sakura fell herself slide to the ground with her back against the wall.

She shook with fear.

'_**There's no reason to worry. He doesn't like her in that way anyways.' **_Inner Sakura stated but she could not hide the worry and fear in her voice.

"I… I love you too Hinata-chan." Naruto replied.

"No…" Sakura whispered as her emerald eyes widened.

Sakura felt the hot tears pour down her face as she ran away as fast as her legs could take her.

* * *

"I… I love you too Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he hugged her. "You're one of my precious friends!"

Hinata paled.

"I-Iie. N-Not that way Naruto… I… I really love you. I m-mean really." Hinata said looking into his eyes.

Naruto's grin dropped and his eyes widened. He looked to his side avoiding her expectant eyes.

He wasn't blind about her feelings. He had known for quite some time now but he thought that perhaps it would fade away and it would save her the heartbreak of loving someone whose heart belonged to someone else.

"You… You don't love me… Do you?" Hinata asked as her lower lip trembled.

Naruto snapped his gaze towards her as Hinata looked away. He could still see the tears gather in her eyes no matter how much she tried to hide them.

"Hinata, I…"

"You love _her._" She whispered because she knew that if she spoke her voice would break and that would make it so much harder.

"…Yes." Naruto whispered back.

"Why?" Hinata mumbled.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you love her and not me? What makes her better than me? Does she love you like I do? Does she treat you better than I do? Is it because she is prettier? Stronger? She treats you like a toy! She only cares for her Sasuke-kun! Why do you love her?!" Hinata shouted at Naruto.

"Because… She is the only one who makes me feel like I have a home. She looks at me or smiles at me and it makes me feel better because I know that no matter what, you control your destiny and that you can make it. You can do anything you want to do. She may not return the same sentiments but I still can't stop loving her. Because deep inside she is who I would be if I grew up with love." Naruto whispered.

Hinata stayed silent.

"I do love you, Hinata. It's just that you are like my friend or even my sister. I can't love you the way you think you do, me."

"So you're doubting my love for you now?" Hinata asked bitterly.

"No. Not doubting. It's just not the kind of love you think it is?"

"How do you know? Do you know how I feel? Butterflies fly in my stomach when I see you. I can't stop looking at you and I feel that I have to be someone else for you."

"No. That's not love. Love isn't supposed to give you butterflies or compel you to be someone you're not. Love is when you're at peace. It's when you can be who you really are or even someone better. Someone you know you can be. Love is when you'd sacrifice your life for that person or at least just to make them happy. You've got it all wrong. You still have some growing up to do." Naruto said sharply as if scolding a daughter.

"How would you know what love is? You never even had a family who loved you." Hinata muttered.

"And you? Did you?" Naruto asked gently.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"I-I… Yes. I did. Even though it may hurt having my father scold me all the time or tell me to aim for someone I didn't want to be, it was for my own good. He did all those horrible things to me because he loved me and he wanted me to be the best I could be." Hinata said confidently.

"Exactly." Naruto smiled. "Love isn't perfect like what you just described. Butterflies and playing pretend. Love is sacrifice. Your father sacrificed what you thought of him so that you would be a better person."

Hinata looked down at her feet.

Naruto took her chin into his hand and raised it gently to look at the pale lavender tear-filled eyes. "This may look like I'm mad at you but it's how I'm showing _my _love. You're like my little sister and if you look really close you'll find someone who really loves you. Believe me, I've seen him and he's right under your nose sacrificing you because he thinks that it's me that will make you happy but it itsn't. It's him who will. And I can tell you love him back too."

"H-How do I know who it is?" Hinata asked trembling.

"He's the only person that can make you be who you really are."

Naruto's hand let go of her chin.

"I'm so sorry. I said so many bad things including the thing about you not growing up with love. I realize now that you had grew up with it. It just didn't come from anyone else. It fact, its you who had all the love. It was all in your heart." Hinata smiled.

Hinata took a step forward and buried her head in his chest.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. You taught me a lot. I think… I think I got the feeling right this time. You're like my nii-san." Hinata giggled.

Naruto laughed too and kissed Hinata on the forehead.

Hinata looked up at him and smiled. She then ran off.

"Where are you going?" Naruto shouted out.

"To find the one I love!" Hinata shouted back gleefully.

'_**She knows who it is now, I suppose. That was a total 360 degree change of character.'**_ Kyuubi said.

'_Your attitude changes when you find your true love. It's happened to me remember?'_ Naruto smiled.

'_**I remember.' **_Kyuubi smiled as his host walked away from the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

"I think it's time Sakura-chan and I have a talk." Naruto muttered to himself.

Kyuubi nodded.

* * *

Sakura held herself as she cried under the tree where Team 7 had usually met up near.

"I knew it. I knew he didn't l-love me." Sakura sobbed.

'_**Well then… He's a… twit.' **_Inner Sakura said.

"It's all because of my stupid attitude towards any guy I had a crush on. If I had stopped being such a fangirl I could've confessed earlier and maybe he would still love me then." Sakura sighed and sobbed at the same time.

'_**Tell him.'**_

"Huh?"

'_**I said tell him how you feel. It isn't too late.'**_

"Are you crazy? He just professed his love for Hinata and you want me to barge on the happy couple and ruin it for them by telling him I love him?" Sakura said out loud.

'_**Yes. He deserves to know. Think of it as your final act of letting go of your 'fangirlism'.'**_

"I cant tell him! He loves Hinata! And I… I want him to be happy. He's happy with her and so I… I'm willing to sacrifice him for his happiness just like he did with me."

'_**Only now it's your true love you're going to lose. This isn't Sasuke. This isn't some crush.'**_

"And you think I didn't know that?"

'_**No. I don't think it's really sunk in yet. Fight for him but don't make her your rival. Fight for him but don't make him your trophy. Fight for him like a mature woman who truly loved him would.'**_

"I'm fighting for him by keeping him happy. I'm fighting for him as a mature woman should by sacrificing him for his happiness. I am fighting. I am willing to sacrifice him."

'_**Congratulations. You've passed the test. You have finally dropped your 'fangirlism' attitude but I don't think you'll have to sacrifice him.'**_

'_What do you mean by tha-?' _Sakura was interrupted by someone talking.

"Who said anything about sacrificing me?" Her blonde teammate asked with a grin on his face.

"H-How did you know I was here?!" Sakura asked as she wiped her eyes furiously.

"Ino told me you ran past the shop crying. She told me that it was probably best I comfort you and she said I would find you here. I was looking for you anyways." Naruto smiled.

"How much did you hear?" Sakura asked him looking away.

"Everything. But the real question is… How much did _you _hear?" Naruto raised one eyebrow amusedly.

Sakura looked up at him knowing exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

"Come on Akamaru! We're going to be late for dinner with Shino!" Kiba shouted out at his dog who was in the house.

His dog barked a reply along the lines of "I'm coming."

He looked in front of him and shrieked slightly.

"H-Hinata-chan?! What are you doing here? How did it go with Naruto? Did the baka say he loved you back? Did he hurt you because if he did, I swear I'll kick his good for nothing a-"

Kiba's eyes widened as Hinata pulled his head towards hers and meshed their lips together.

"H-Hinata?" Kiba asked when she let go.

"You really need to know when to shut up, Kiba-kun." Hinata grinned breathlessly with her cheeks blushing a shade of rosy pink.

"W-Why? I…" Kiba stammered still not absorbing the information.

"I had a talk with Naruto and he helped me realize that it wasn't him that I loved. It was someone else."

"Who is it?" Kiba asked in a trance.

Hinata rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of " He's even denser than Naruto-nii-san…"

"It's you. It's been you all along."

Kiba grinned.

"I love you too Hinata." Kiba said, his eyes sparkling.

Akamaru barked as if telling him "What are you waiting for you idiot. Kiss the bloodly girl!"

Kiba chuckled and grabbed Hinata. Shino could wait.

Inuzuka Hana could only laugh at the sight of her little brother with hickies all around his neck when he came down for breakfast the next morning.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yay! I updated! I suddenly got inspired from my teacher who was talking about his family and it sort of popped into my head. I know Hinata is a bit out of character but the reason behind it is that finally realizing what was holding her back was her trying to be another person for Naruto, it sort of unlocked her true personality. KibaHina! C: Another pairing which I think is adorable. Anyways forgive me for any mistakes. Constructive Criticism is accepted. Review please and I hope you all enjoy.


	12. And They Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, Naruto and Sakura would already have had grandkids.**

**Author's Notes: ****Thanks to all that reviewed! Yay! This chapter came out fast. I'm sort of hoping to get a bit more reviews now though…Here is the latest chapter of A Wish on a Star. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review for this chapter!**

'**Jutsu' **Bold means Jutsu name

'_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi' **_Bold Italicized means Inner Sakura or Kyuubi is speaking

'_Inner Thoughts/Flashbacks' _Italic means the Inner thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

* * *

**Chapter 12: And They Love**

"How much did you hear?" Sakura asked him looking away.

"Everything. But the real question is… How much did _you _hear?" Naruto raised one eyebrow amusedly.

Sakura looked up at him knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I…heard that you got together with Hinata-san. That's nice. You two are… good for each other…" Sakura kept her urge to sob inside.

Her heart felt like someone stepped on it and cut it into pieces.

'_This must have been how he felt when he made the promise of bringing Sasuke back to me. I'm a horrible person for making him have to go through it. Its only fair that it happens to me too.'_ Sakura thought feeling so pitiful of herself.

"Me? And Hinata-chan?" Naruto looked at her incredously.

"Yeah and don't bother telling me it didn't happen. I was there when you told her." Sakura said sighing but keeping a fake small smile on her face.

"Told her what?" Naruto chuckled.

"Told her you loved her! Don't play coy with me!" Sakura shouted with tears making their way down her pale cheeks.

Naruto laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing?!" Sakura cried.

Naruto made his way beside her and sat down.

"Y-You said you loved her back." Sakura said.

"Did you run away before I finished talking with her?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes but that doesn't change anything!"

"Of course it does." Naruto chuckled out. "It changes everything."

"Yeah and how so?"

"Yes. I told her I loved her." Naruto admitted.

"See I tol-"

"As a sister." Naruto interrupted.

"As a… sister?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yeah. As a little sister…"

"H-How?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean how? I told her." Naruto smiled.

"No I mean… You mean she told you she loved you as a brother and you said you loved her as a sister?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"She told me she loved me as a woman does a man but then I explained to her that I loved someone else and she got angry and a few sparks flew but then it got us talking and she realized that _she_ loved someone else as well." Naruto explained gently.

'_Great. Now he loves someone else! It's never going to be me!' _Sakura wailed to herself.

"What do you mean she loved someone else? Like who?" Sakura said as she wiped her tears.

"Make a guess." Naruto grinned.

"K-Kiba?" Sakura inquired.

"Yep. I don't know why she never noticed it. Everyone else did."

"So you mean… You said you loved her as a sister and now she loves you as a brother?"

"Yeah took a bit of talking to get her to realize it though." Naruto said playing with the grass beside him.

"Why don't you love her?" Sakura murmured.

"Because she isn't you." Naruto said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Sakura's emerald green eyes shined with tears as she threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Ah! Gomen Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to make you cry. G-Gomen. You can pretend you didn't hear that." Naruto patted her back.

She pulled away from his arms.

"Naruto no baka! I love you back! Kami, I love you back! A-And when I heard you say you loved Hinata-san I jumped to conclusions and I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the only place I knew where everything was right. I thought… Oh, I don't know what I thought!" She cried to him.

Naruto stiffened.

"Naruto?" She wiped her eyes. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Did you say… you loved me?" He whispered.

His eyes were closed.

"H-Hai." Sakura looked at him with worried eyes but she could not stop the faint red that had appeared on her cheeks.

"Hmmm… It feels good." A grin slowly made its way on his face. He opened his eyes. "Being loved back…"

He chuckled.

Sakura who by now was blushing seriously walked into him. His arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I love you, Sakura." He murmured into her pink hair which he then kissed.

She sighed in happiness.

"I love you too." They swayed gently in each other's embrace.

She pulled away from him and leaned back into the tree still looking at him. He laid his head on her lap but made sure to face her so that he could see the face he fell in love with.

"Do you really?" Naruto asked gently as he rubbed circles into her hand.

"Hai. It's an overpowering emotion. It made be go a bit haywire actually but I think now that I've been able to tell you, I'm a bit more mature. Must be the release of all that tension and emotion." Sakura laughed and inhaled his scent.

"How did you know? When did you realize it?" Naruto asked as she traced her fingers on his face and most especially his whisker marks which he had inherited from his host.

"I don't think you realized it but your wish… on that star. I heard it and it got me thinking. I was already feeling something for you by then but… I couldn't put my finger on it until I heard you and I realized that, it was the same for me…" She stared into his deep cerulean eyes full of emotion.

"I was willing to give up everything I had, even you, so that you would be happy." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. I heard you a while ago." Naruto smiled.

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Can I… Can I kiss you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Hai." She breathed out in anticipation.

He sat up and wrapped his tanned hands against her pale smooth cheeks. He gently pulled her towards him.

His lips gently touched hers and they moved against each other.

The cheeks which Naruto had been touching turned scarlet.

He smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"You're cheeks are awfully hot, Sakura-chan." He said in an unintentional low masculine voice which sent shivers up her spine.

"A-Ah… I know." Sakura smiled shyly.

"But then again… So are yours" She whispered in his ear.

The pink haired medic-nin giggled.

They sat in that small corner where so many memories were lived and spent their time just talking about themselves being together.

"You make me so happy, Sakura-chan."

"I think I want to spend the rest of my life doing that." Sakura said with a smile on her face. She seemed to be glowing and radiating happiness.

"I love you."

"Same here… Even though you like that hideous color, orange." Sakura giggled.

"Hey! Orange just happens to be a _very _nice color. Besides, pink and orange match." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It does. I guess we were compatible the moment we chose the colors we liked." Sakura pondered outloud.

"Ne, Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to marry you someday." Naruto said seriously.

'_Wow. He moves fast…'_ Sakura laughed to herself.

"Is that a proposal?" Sakura said with an eyebrow arched up. She tried to hide her blush but it still appeared.

"Not yet. But believe it! I will give you make you my wife someday! Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned widely.

"I believe you and I think I'd like that. A lot." Sakura smiled gently and kissed him softly again.

"I really don't think its sunk in yet. You loving me… I have a feeling that in the morning I'll wake up and it'll be a dream." Naruto said.

"Then I'll sleep with you." Sakura replied.

Naruto's cheeks flushed with color.

"N-Not that way, you pervert!" Sakura said hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"I k-know that. You just…surprised me…" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"I'll sleep _beside you, fully clothed _tonight so that you when you wake up tomorrow you can see me and remember." Sakura repeated.

"Arigatou…"

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto shouted to himself the next morning seeing his pink haired girlfriend sleeping beside him in the bed, fully clothed of course.

"YATTA!" Naruto jumped out of the bed unintentionally pulling the blanket with him causing Sakura to fall on the floor with a 'thud'.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura shouted before bonking him on the head.

"Itai!" Naruto whined.

'_**It's like his maturity yesterday just vanished into thin air.' **_Inner Sakura remarked dryly.

'_I guess maturity for him lasts just for a day…' _Sakura sighed amused.

"G-Gomen Sakura-chan! It's just sunk in! You're my girlfriend. I love you! You love me! Dattebayo!" He said excitedly and elatedly while twirling for some reason.

He pulled her in for a swift kiss then rattled on about how he was so happy and how he was going to make her the happiest person in the world by accepting his love and returning it.

Sakura could only stare at her blonde boyfriend's childish antics as he enumerated what their lives would be like in the future. A genuine smile made its way unto her face.

They would start from there.

It was far from what she had expected. There was no making out or exaggerated professions of love. Just peace, happiness and contentment. The passion would come much later.

And she wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yay! I finished another chapter! It's not that long but I wanted to finish it as soon as possible because the next chapter is going to need a bit of researching so it would probably take a bit longer to write. Some people might say they're a bit out of character but they're 18 years old so they _are_ sort of more mature and I wanted to show that they're still changing but they still keep parts of their original characteristics. Just to clarify, Hinata only had a total character change because her love was directed to the right person so she sort of broke the 'shyness barrier'. Haha. Anyways, enjoy! I accept constructive criticism. Review please!


End file.
